When a piece of light falls
by kukailover
Summary: Kukai is known as a 'betrayer' to the guardians and people. but what if that was all on purpose? will Kukai find his true love? what is this special power he's starting to have? what kind of darkness is Easter going to bring using hid blood? and can Amu cope with her parents betrayal, and what is happening to Kukai? read to find out. and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kukai is now working for Easter, and is a human walking through darkness. Will his friends save him before he dies? Kukai x Utau x Guardians**

**Chapter 1- I am a Betrayer**

I was the bad guy kicked out from school. I was the one who betrayed those guys first, I was the one who got punished. I was known as a soccer maniac, a Jacks chair in the guardians. Now? No, I afraid I am not. I am Kukai Souma, working for Easter, locked in a cage after my punishment is finished. I changed my life, personality, everything except my looks on purpose. It was all to let them think I changed, I am a betrayer, so they would be safe and leave me alone.

~Flashback~

"Shut the fuck up, Tadase. You don't know me so well as you do." Kukai glared at the blonde haired boy who was wearing a blue cape sort of thing. He threw his cape in the direction of Tadase and was going to walk out, until a pink haired girl with a cross clip in her hair suddenly grabbed his hand. "What now, Joker? I have no business with you." Kukai saw that the girl was pulling down her tears. His heart was going to break; he did NOT want to do this. "You don't need to go, what did we do wrong? I mean, you were fine yesterday." Amu had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Kukai just gave her a cold stare, but he actually wanted to hug her. Kukai just took his hand back from her sweaty hands and walked away, not even giving them a glance. The 4 others could just look back at him in shock.

~Back~

I didn't do anything wrong. Really. Then why do I deserve all this pain? I want to go back home, chat with my brothers and stuff. But that was all a dream that could and would not come true. Nobody talks to me, or anything. I get my punishment and that is it. 'Damn. If it wasn't this stupid power of mine…' I felt miserable. Then there was a sudden pain around my pale hands. God, dammit, the handcuffs were squeezing my hands, the needles on the surface of it were digging into my palms. Blood poured out again, and I was used to seeing it now. I wished I could die. But that was just one of my happy dreams, my useless imagination. _I don't want this_, is all I had in my mind right now. I bet this was worse than being locked in a prison, even though I never been in it before. Oh, wait, I am in one right now.

"Daichi? Are you still there?" I asked, hoping my only friend in this prison will answer.

"Yes, of course I am. I don't know if you noticed, but did you know you have new guardian eggs right now?" Daichi asked me, as I slowly looked beneath my feet. They were there. One was a orangey red color, that had some kind of music notes on it. One was yellowish green, that had guns drawn on it, and the last one was black and blue, that had a cat on it. The last egg reminded me of Ikuto's egg. _Oh good. I am having more…chatty guys._ I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- 3 New Guardian Eggs**

It was quite surprising that I didn't get my so-called 'punishment' today. My eggs were not born yet, and Daichi went out to see Ran. I was alone AGAIN, in the basement of Easter, and I really needed someone to talk to. I just stared at the 3 eggs that stayed still, no movement. _Before I get killed by Easter, I'm going to get killed by boredom, _I thought, sighing every minute. Then I saw the eggs shake. Suddenly, 'POOF!'

"HI! Sorry that we kept you waiting! We just wanted a bit more time…to meet our owner." The chara that eventually popped out of the red, orangey egg with music notes on it grinned widely. He had greyish black hair with a light blue cap and a microphone and drumsticks in his pocket, a simple T-shirt that said, 'MUSIC ROX!' with a pair of jeans that lost its color. "My name is Haru! The name doesn't suit me, though." He introduced himself, and Kukai assumed his personality was like Daichi. "YO! My name is Shou! I am a bit noisy, but I hope you understand!" the chara that came out of the yellowish green egg introduced himself giving Kukai a thumbs-up. He had blonde hair, and was dressed up like a cowboy, all in a different shades of brown. He was holding a rifle, and had two small guns each in his pockets. Kukai hoped he won't be a nuisance, since he had a lot to deal with. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Youri. I'm quiet, and I am not noisy like these two." Youri pointed at Haru and Shou who glared at him. Youri had navy blue hair that was a bit long, with cat ears and small paws that were actually gloves, and a shirt that was plain black, with shorts that came to his knee. _It's definitely a mini version of Ikuto, _I thought, holding back my smirk. "My name is Kukai, and you can meet Daichi later when he comes back from his date. He is also my chara." I smiled at them, happy to have new friends to talk with.

"So…Kukai, why are you exactly in here? With those wounds; they look awful. Are you being abused or something?" Haru carefully asked me, who leaning against the wall. "Hm… the story is long. I somehow purposely betrayed my own friends who had charas like me, so that this company we're in now, which is Easter, won't hurt them. And yes, I am abused. They do things way too bloody, but I guess I am used to it now. It has been like, 2 months, after all. I don't care now." I explained to my charas, that each had different expressions on their faces. _Well, I hope they get used to it. Even though I this Youri already is._

~**At the Royal Garden**~

The royal garden was surprisingly quiet due to the missing of the Jack. Nobody said anything, not even Yaya that usually tried to cheer everyone back to happy mood. This situation was continuing for 2 months, and finally it came to an end.

"Do you guys think he meant it? I mean, it could've been fake or something. Even though there is almost no possibility of that." Nadehiko was the one to break the silence. "I don't know; those actions and tone… it was so not like him." Tadase let out a heavy sigh that caused everyone to look down. "I will try to get my sister to find some information about this. I'll give a report as soon as I can." Kairi put his glasses in to place, and everyone nodded, appreciating his efforts.

"I want Kukai to come back and change his mind. I miss the old times, even though it has only been two full months." Amu said to Rima, who was saying nothing but did a small nod as a reply to Amu's explanation. They weren't in the mood for talking about anything, except missing of the Jack. Every guardian thought Kukai simply left them. But unfortunately, one knew everything. The secret of Kukai's missing was soon going to be revealed. Another war would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Truth or False**

_Royal garden, Nagihiko POV_

I had to tell them the truth. I had to, no matter what it takes. Now, I am walking towards the Royal Garden, keep telling myself what I had to do as soon as I go in. Not just giving stupid hints like yesterday. I open the glass door and walk inside. I can see Tadase, Amu chan and Rima chan, and Kairi, including Yaya chan.

"Guys, I really need to say something. It's important." I finally open my mouth and say the speech I wanted to say for the past 2 months. "Oh. Go on, then, we will listen. What is it about?" Tadase asked me, closing his science textbook. The other 4 people look up at me, waiting for my answer that was probably going to change everything we believed in. "It is about Kukai. He… didn't betray us. Technically he did, but he had a good reason to do that." Nagihiko sighed. "I'll tell what happened."

~Flashback~

I was taking a walk in the forest, heading for my favourite hiding place. I was almost there, when I heard people talking. _Weird, _I thought as I walked towards the direction the noise was coming from. _Not a lot of people know this place…_I stood behind a tree trunk and saw a teenager in light, chocolate brown hair. I noticed it was Kukai, and was going to wave to him, but I stopped as I saw a group of men in black suits with sunglasses surrounding him. Kazuomi was saying something to Kukai, and I listened to the conversation.

"I said, I don't have any special powers you bastards want. And I am not going to work for you guys, just because of useless pieces of paper, which you guys think can change anything. Even bonds and friendship." It was Kukai, and I could see his voice was not the voice you hear from Kukai everyday. He sounded angry.

"Ah, that's my point. If money does not change your mind, then I'll just have to use life. Listen to me; I will not take away the guardian's life, nor _her_ life." Her? Who was that? I didn't hear the other parts of the conversation. I froze on that place, my feet stuck to the ground. Kukai was threatened. And if he didn't listen, then we're killed. That's all I had in my mind.

~Back~

"That is briefly what happened. I have no idea who is 'her', though." I looked down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Are we supposed to believe Kukai? I mean, it's hard, you know." Tadase replied, not quite believing my words. How should I answer to that? Then Kairi came to my rescue.

"Well, I got Yukari to get some information, but she found nothing. We can just believe in the New Jack's words." He explained to Tadase, who just shrugged. "I actually agree to what Kairi said. Right, Rima?" Amu nudged her friend as she answered with a small nod. I smiled thankfully.

_Kukai's POV_

There was a knock on my door, and after a second, the door opened. A midnight blue haired teen smiled. "Yo, Kukai. I'm back. Utau went to sleep first, so she'll come by tomorrow or so." Ikuto sat next to me. "Ok, thank you for the information. How did your mission go?" I asked, even though the answer was usually the same. "Fine…" Ikuto answered tiredly, and I figured he didn't want to talk about it. "Kukai, who is this? I sense a chara." Shou tapped my shoulder. "Ikuto, you answer his question." I passed Shou's question to Ikuto. "I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nice to meet ya." Ikuto introduced himself. My 3 charas nodded, and Youri and Ikuto seemed to get along by just eve contact. Finally tomorrow I will meet Utau. All I need is her for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The identity of 'her'**

~_Amu's POV~_

"I'm back home, mama!" I opened our house door and shouted, waiting for my mom to answer. Nobody answered. I took off my shoes and walked to the quiet living room that usually is noisy with the sound of Ami singing one of Hoshina Utau's songs, and a TV that is always on a comedy channel.

"Mama? Papa?" nobody answered again. I swiftly moved to the kitchen table and saw a note on the refrigerator. I moved closer to take a good look of it. It said:

_Dear our daughter Amu,_

_Sorry we're not home today. Well, we're not going to be there forever, anyway. We're in Florida, and the time you read this note, we're probably on the plane, in mid-air. We are going to pay your school fees and stuff, but no more than that. We left you Amu; but you can manage on your own, right? Since you are so independent and emotionless. _

_Your family_

I read the note over and over again. There was no 'lots of love', or anything like that. They just went without any regret. They left me alone in this 2 floor house, leaving everything behind. Oh yeah, except money. So independent? So emotionless? What the _hell _are they saying? I tried to be the complete opposite of that, and that's why I got shugo charas and joined the guardians! Now when I start to change, they leave me all alone like this? Yeah, thank you _so _much for helping. Now I can be all alone with no bothersome people who laugh with kiddy jokes, and people who believe in stupid fortune telling that comes out every dinner time and morning. Is that what I had to say? No, I don't think so.

"Amu-chan… are you okay? What are you going to do now?" Ran looked worried, holding her pink pompoms tightly.

"of course I am. I just feel tired, from all the talk about Kukai today. I'll feel better soon." I managed a weak smile and went into my bedroom and slammed the door closed. I sat down right next to the door and began crying. I was all alone, with no one to stay next to. Usually when I am depressed like this, I call Kukai and we meet up somewhere and talk. I tell him the story and then begin to cry like crazy. He will pull me closely to his chest that is always warm, and will cradle me like a baby, moving back and forth until I feel better. I thank him and goes back home, feeling way better.

_Wait, call Kukai? _I look at my cellphone which is just laying there. I reach for it, and slowly dial Kukai's number. _Beep… beep… beep… _I wait for him to answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Kukai." Kukai answers the phone and nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Hello?" he repeats, waiting for an answer. I clear my throat.

"Kukai? This is Amu. Do you remember me?" I croak out, due to my thirty minute crying. He pauses for exactly 5 seconds.

"Hinamori? What now? I thought our relationship ended." He answers coldly, just like that day.

"Yes, it did indeed. But can you make it until 6pm at the park? I really need someone, but I don't think anybody I know will be any help. Except you. Please, Kukai. I need you, just for 30 minutes." I am about to burst out into tears, but I pull it down. There is a deathly silence.

"Okay. I'll be right there." He answers and hangs up just like that. I stare at the speakers, not believing what I just heard. In fact, it wasn't a cold voice that answered as usual. It was a assuring voice, warm and caring that he always answered when we met up. I change into my pink sweater and navy jeans. I head for the front door and put on my sneakers and go out.

_~Kukai's POV~_

I just got a call from Amu. I got worried all of sudden when she called me with this croaking voice that she had whenever she was having a hard time. I jumped out the window and headed for the park. She was there, in a terrible state; she had dark circles under her red and puffy eyes, looking broken. I walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"S-sorry, I wasn't going to scare you or anything." I apologized as she gazed at me with this look that said,' I cannot believe he is actually here'.

"Is it really Kukai? It's not me seeing weird illusions caused by the shock, right?" she was trembling, stretching out her cold hands to touch my hand. I held her hand to keep it warm, and took my parka off put it around her. She only had two clothes covering her body, when it was the middle of December.

"It's me, what do you think?" I gave her my usual goofy grin that made her smile. She pulled my parka close to her and looked down on the cement floor that was now covered with a mixture of snow and ice.

"Kukai… I'm all alone now. My mama and papa left me and went off to Florida. Funny right? It's so funny that I cried so much which unfortunately put my eyes in a horrible state. They thought I was so independent and so emotionless, that they left me all alone, thinking I'll manage all this so perfectly. Haha… now I don't have bothersome people around me anymore. I should be like, imaginatively flying in the air with joy, right? But somehow I feel I'm in hell, crawling on the ground, reaching for help. Isn't it so funny…?" she put her hand over her eyes and gave out a forced laugh. I was reversing what she said just now in my head. She was all alone in that big house of hers. And yet I answered the phone, even though I knew it was her and pretended I didn't know her. I gave that cold tone that just made her feelings worse.

"Amu… do you want to stay in my house? I have my own, that me, Ikuto, and Utau is sharing. About your house's size, and there is an extra room." I suggested, hoping she would say yes. She looked at me, like I was saying some kind of nonsense thing. She nodded slowly, and began crying all over again. I hugged her cradled her like I used to. I had new things to inform to Ikuto and Utau. We are having a new member in our house.

Amu thanked me and ran home, looking all delighted and happy, ecstatic. I walked home as well, which was sort of an underground shelter. I pressed the code buttons and went inside. I heard the shower going on and noticed Ikuto was watching TV.

"Where did you go? It's been like 1 hour." Ikuto questioned me, and I smirked inside.

"We're having a roommate. It's Amu. Her parents left her, so she is moving in. tell Utau that, okay? I need to complete my X-eggs report by tomorrow and send it. Don't bother me; we'll talk about it tomorrow." I waved at him, as he dropped the remote and sat there, dumb-founded. I slammed my room door shut and smirked. I wonder how he'll feel when his crush is going to live with us in one day. I open my laptop, and finish up my report. The Easter gave me a one week break with the punishments, so I just need to finish up the pile of reports. Well, I won't do it tomorrow; a new member is coming! How can I sit in my room and do these dumb reports?

~_Amu's POV~_

I took out my suitcase and packed my things. My pink tank top, and blue shorts, T-shirts, jeans… and also my toiletries and more stuff that I might need. Lastly, I put in my photo album, and zip the bag closed. I am moving.

"Ran! Miki! Sue! Dia! Pack up your things, we're moving out tomorrow!" I shout to my charas, as they frown, but obey my orders anyway. I smiled widely, already thinking what cases would stand ahead of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Roommate?**

_Amu's POV~_

I did arrive at the place Kukai taught me yesterday, but…all I see is a lot of trees and a television that doesn't seem to work anymore. There are switches with number one to nine, and that's pretty much it.

"Hello? Nobody there?" I shouted, but my voice just echoed through the trees. Then there was a movement in the bushes and I shrieked.

"It's only me, got damn it." A familiar voice came from behind. I turned around to see Ikuto covered in leaves, looking like he spent the night in there. Wait, _Ikuto?_ Why the hell should he be here?

"You're looking for Kukai? I know where he is." He came out of the bushes.

"How do you know?" I glared up at him as he was a few inches taller than me.

"We're roommates, you stupid. You're sharing with me, Kukai, and Utau." He smirked. I guess I daydreamed, because a hand was waving in front of my eyes.

"Sorry?" I needed to know that this cosplaying neko was telling the truth or not.

"Roommates. Me, Kukai, Utau, and you. So? Aren't we going in the house?" he pointed at the direction of the old television. The television was our house? How can 4 people go in there? In that case, how did 3?

"We are NOT living in the television. It's one of the hiding spells Kukai casted around the house. It's called 'invisible starlight' or something. He can use different sources of magic as far as I know. Now, let's go in." Ikuto said as if he read my mind, and walked up to the television and punched some buttons. Suddenly a house appeared in front of my eyes, as if it was there the whole time. I stared at it until Ikuto tapped my forehead. We walked to the door and I hurried and carried my things.

Inside the house was quite big, with a nice interior and stuff. The living room was like any other living room in a normal house. ( whatever you think a normal living room is like -_-) the kitchen was clean, and there were toilets and shower rooms for each room.

"You can ask Kukai to change your room in your style later when he comes back. Just draw the room and how you want it to look like. He'll change it with his magic for you exactly how you want it. Then," Ikuto waved and went into a room that I guess is his. _Can't he even help a girl to carry her stuff?_ I thought as I struggled to get all my luggage up at once.

"Hinamori Amu, I guess you need help?" I heard another familiar voice on the top of the staircase. I looked up and saw a blonde brunette in a long shirt and leggings with red ribbons giving the usual look at me. It was Utau.

"I'll help you I guess." She said stubbornly and carried my luggage up to a room.

"This is your room. The toilet and shower room is inside, and my room is right at the end of the corridor. Ikuto is downstairs, and Kukai uses a small room at the basement." That's all she said and she went.

I thanked her, and opened my room door. I loved my room immediately. It had a big window with a little area near it that I can snuggle down and rest. My bed was a princess sized, and it was near the window. The toilet and shower room smelled with the scent of lavender, and the tub was perfect.

"Miki! Can you please help me design the style of my room? I want it somehow cool with devils and skeletons, but also cute with pink and white." I said my style and Miki right away drew the style of my room. I loved it; it was just the way how I wanted.

I unpacked my stuff, folding my clothes into a neat pile, and putting my other privacy in a small box. I put my diary on my new desk, and reached for my album. I flipped through the pages, which was filled with family photos and my guardian photos when Kukai was still here. But that's all a long time ago, the so called happy times. Mom, dad, and Ami were not next to me anymore, and the guardians, were no longer the guardians I had fun with. Now it's a new life with new guardians, and a new shelter with Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto. I face went red by just thinking about Ikuto. I mentally slapped myself and concentrated on unpacking my stuff

I was done about after an hour and a half, and I got exhausted. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Until someone knocked on my door. I walked to it and opened it. It was Kukai!

"Hi, Kukai!" I greeted him brightly as I could, pushing away other thoughts.

"Yo, Hinamori! You doing well now? I came to change your room…" he greeted back with the usual happy-Kukai face. I handed him piece of paper and he studied it for a while. Then he mumbled something and I light flashed through my room.

"Good enough?" he asked and I looked around my newly changed room.

"Perfect Kukai. How did you even do this?" I marveled at the sight of the room over and over again.

"I use magic, and get used to it. I use it quite often. You will be able to use something, because this house has the power to give one or two legacies to the people who live here. I'm a special case, because I have more than two. Ikuto can read people's minds, and I think he used it on you today. For example, when you thought we lived in a TV, he pointed out that we didn't right? That's something like it. He can also use telekinesis, if you know what that is. Moving stuff without touching it. Utau can use telepathy, but she doesn't allow communication with the person she doesn't want to communicate. She also can use healing, but for that she needs to upgrade her power a bit. For you, I have no idea." Kukai explained matter-of-factly, which I don't quite get. I guess I was putting on a confusing expression, because Kukai smirked.

"You'll get used to it, Hinamori. I'm getting excited to know what your legacies are. Let's hope it's interesting."

"I'm not even one bit excited!" I shouted frantically, and Kukai laughed until he came to the verge of tears. "Did you just use your magic just now to know what happened to me and Ikuto?" I noticed the example he gave for Ikuto's magic.

"Oh, yeah I did. I can know what happen to people a few hours ago if I look into their eyes. It was only for an example, so don't think I dug into your privacy or anything." Kukai shrugged, and then said that he had work to do and went. I looked around my room again. The curtains of the window were bright pink, but not to be too girly, there were white skulls as a pattern. My white bed sheets were changed to gray sheets with pink alphabets around, and my blanket and pillow were a set; it was pale blue with white laces and ribbons. My wallpaper was covered with cute devils and different coloured skulls. I decided to go to visit Utau, so I went to the end of the corridor and knocked on her door. She opened it, and looked surprised to see me there.

"Hi! Came as a visit, because it's my first day. Can I go in?" she hesitated, but let me in anyway. Her room was a bit…dark coloured. The wallpaper was black and gray, her bed was vampire styled, with black sheets, blankets, pillows, all covered with red ribbons and laces.

"Your room is…interesting." I didn't know how to end the sentence, so I just said any word.

_Don't joke, I know you're thinking it's like a vampire's room._

A voice boomed inside my head. I looked over at Utau, and she was giving me the so called Utau-look.

"My telepathy legacy. Pretty cool, huh?" she smirked, folding her arms. So this was how you send telepathy.

"I guess it is. I wonder what my legacy will be like. Oh, sorry Utau! I need to go back to my room now! I didn't even start on my Math homework! Bye!" I ran out of the room, and rushed into mine.

As I do my work, I really want to know, what legacies will I have?

_I am walking through a building's corridor which never seemed to end. I heard a frantic scream so I turned around, and saw a spear racing towards my head. It was right in front of me before I even had the chance to duck. Then strong arms hugged my body and after a second, blood splashed everywhere. I took a closer look at the person, and noticed it was Kukai. I screamed, and I also saw Utau shrieking this can't be true. Ikuto was at one side, tears spilling down his face. Kukai was motionless, not moving. A person was laughing, so happily because of some reason. So happily….so happily…so happily…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Legacies**

~_Kukai's POV~_

I guess I will soon need to tell Amu about my job. She is not going to be so happy about it, but what she do about it? She'll just have to admit it. I stare at my photos on top of my desk. There are some taken with the guardian members, some with my brothers. If it's not this damn power of mine, then I'll just get away from this whole thing. Bull, that's also a happy dream. As if it will come true.

~_Amu's POV~_

What the hell was that dream? What happened? Come on, Amu Hinamori, remember what happened! Oh yeah, the spear…and Kukai's body, Utau shrieking, and Ikuto crying for the first time…goose bumps went all over my body. What was happening? Did I just see…a _vision? _No, it can't be.

"Amu-chan, what happened? You are really pale and sweating. Did you have a bad dream?" Ran asked me with a worried expression on her face, along with Miki, Sue, and Dia.

"Um…yeah, actually I had something like that. I saw Kukai dying in front of my eyes." I realized I still had cold droplets of sweat forming on my forehead. I reached for my handkerchief and wiped it away. I went to the toilet and washed my place, and took a quick shower. It was still only five thirty in the morning, which meant I still had time to get ready to go for school.

I changed into my uniform, and tiptoed downstairs. I was surprised to find Kukai up already. He was startled when he saw me, but smiled.

"Came down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sort of. Is there cereal?" I asked as casually as I could, not wanting him to know about the vision. I'm not telling him about what I saw, never. How could I? He died in the vision!

"Amu… something happened, right? During your sleep, something happened to you, right?" Kukai was looking at me with a serious expression.

"You used your power again, right?" I didn't look in the eye with him. He'll read my mind.

"No, I can _sense _it, Amu. We stayed together for years. You're a middle school student, and I was a high school student went I got kicked out of school. I know you better than anyone. Who did you ever tell your problems to when you had one? Your parents? Tadase? Nagihiko? Rima? Yaya? No, it was always me. You told me everything, because you could rely on me. That's why I could start to sense what is wrong with you. It's not my damn, stupid, fucking power." Kukai didn't seem to be happy with his power.

"I thought having powers were good. Especially if it's like you, Kukai. You use every legacy! What's so bad?" I asked him, but he didn't reply.

"If you tell me what's wrong with you, I'll tell you my reason." His voice was croaky, like he didn't sleep for days.

"Fine… I had visions. In that vision, I was walking in a really long corridor, and all of sudden there was a scream. When I turned around, a spear was flying towards my way. I thought I was going to die, just like that. But you blocked it, Kukai. You died in the vision. Utau was shrieking, and Ikuto was crying. Then I woke up." I sat down next to him, opening the box of cereal.

"So that's your legacy. Visions…the only legacy I didn't get from the house. Ok, my turn now. I work for Easter. They need my blood to make a new machine to collect the X-power. It looks like my blood has the source of my power in it. So the Easter gives me these 'punishments' which I have to get almost every day. It hurts like hell, but I have to do it. Why? Because if I don't do it, they'll blow up Seiyo Academy! If it's not my shitty power, I won't have to do this fucking punishment that I don't even deserve!" he was clenching his fist as I sipped my soppy cereal. So that's why his behavior changed so much.

"Calm down, Kukai. I bet… things will get better. If you got all that pain you don't deserve, then one day you'll find happiness. I can't say anymore. We'll talk about this later afterschool, alright? Bye!" I gave him a bright smile and picked up my bag. He waved at me and managed a smile, but my words didn't seem to convince him.

~_Tadase's POV, in the Royal Garden afterschool~_

I was waiting for Amu-chan with the others, when she finally arrived with an expression that looked like it was forced.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, I got a bit stuck in the way with some little fan boy." She forced out a smile, and I could also tell she was lying. She was hiding something from us, but I couldn't tell what.

"Amu-chan, you look tired. Did something happen to you?" Nagihiko had this face that said _she is definitely hiding something_. So he noticed too. Her eyes widened for a while like somebody found out her biggest secret, but then went back to normal again.

"Nah, nothing much. Just getting scolded for not doing my homework, probably."

Her excuse was a lie again. Let me think what happened to her. 1, she was having family problems. 2, she had a problem with Ikuto. 3, she had something going on with Kukai. One of those options must be the truth. If not, why does she look like she had the most horrible nightmare in the world? She did leave the class in the middle of Science because she had a headache, but who knows if that is true or not?

"Amu-chan… did you have a problem with Kukai? Did you find something out about him?" I tested the third option. By her shocked expression, I guess I got a bingo. She does not act very well, does she?

"No, it's not something like that." She gulped, and yeah, she was lying. I wonder what she is hiding…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The secret of her, the secret of him revealed!**

_~Amu's POV, Royal Garden~_

I was going to say something when Tadase asked what happened. But nothing really came out of my mouth. I was sweating pretty badly, and I really wanted to shout out what was happening to me, my parents, and Kukai. Then there was a huge crash outside that caused everyone to look back.

"What happened?" Tadase demanded at the group of students that were trembling in the middle of the field. They pointed at the group of people that looked like a street gang. They all had guns in their hands, all different types. There were machine guns, shot guns, rifles, and guns with poison bullets. Now we couldn't do anything with our character changes, nor use my powers. I only could use visions, nothing like telekinesis or anything. Oh no, oh no!

"Give us all the money you got, brats! And the teachers over there give us your wallets if you don't want to die! Go on, you don't want to see students dying in piles, right?" one of the guys pointed his shot gun at the teachers, and the teachers when rushing into their offices, leaving us alone.

"Now for the rest of you… let's have some fun. Hey! The girl with pink hair over there by the stupid red riding hoods, come here!" he pointed his gun straight at my face.

"Um… me?" I slowly asked. Come on, not me!

"Yeah, you! Are you blind?!" he looked like he was going to shoot me. I walked towards him, trying to act cool as I can. But my walking was stiff, and cold sweat poured down my cheek. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards him. Then he leaned into me, with a position that looked like he was going to kiss me. No, no, no, DON'T! it's my first kiss, you dumb fat ass! but he just leaned in closer, ad closer, and closer. I closed my eyes tight and begged,

_I'm ok with anybody, so please save me! KUKAI!_

"HEY, FAT ASSES! What do you think you're doing?!" a familiar tough voice shouted from above my head. I opened my eyes, and turned to where the gang guy was staring at. They were here!

"IKUTO! KUKAI! SAVE ME!" I shouted as loudly as I could, and the gang guy threw me straight to a tree. I closed my eyes, waiting for my back to crash into the hard tree trunk. Instead, I was floating in the air.

"Don't you asses DARE to hurt her." Kukai's eyes were a killer's eyes. The gang guy shot the gun at Kukai, but he just stopped it in the air with his telekinesis. I was slowly dropped to the ground, landing on the wet grass. Kukai and Ikuto was now down on the ground, fighting the group. They were great fighters actually, even without their powers. I noticed in a short while that Kukai was actually fighting with his legs more than his arms or fists, and Ikuto rarely used his legs. Kukai's kicks looked like it could send a person to the end of the continent, and Ikuto's punches seemed to break a person's bone. Kukai missed the bullets by bending his body and dodging around like it was a gym class. Ikuto… he was just like a cat. He didn't do a chara-nari with Yoru, so his jumping skills weren't so good, but he was still good at the jumping-around part. The guns of the gang weren't helping at all; it was just a useless item to Kukai and Ikuto.

"Last shot, Ikuto!" Kukai shouted, running towards the last guy left who was holding a machine gun. He was closing his eyes tightly, and shooting furiously at the two, but Ikuto and Kukai ignored it and flung their fists and legs. The man was flying in the sky after one second, already unseen. I stared at the group of men that were still lying unconscious on their backs. Nagihiko quickly helped me up, recovering from the shock.

_What the hell did those two do? How did the betrayer stop that bullet? How was Amu-chan floating in that fucking air? _

Ok, what was _that? _Someone's mind came flowing into my mind. Was this… what Nagihiko was thinking about right now? Good, I had a new legacy! Well, it was hard to admit that Kukai was a really a betrayer, but I didn't want to start blurting out Kukai's secrets when he did so much for me.

"Amu, are you all right? It looks like Mr black cat, and Mr BETRAYER, even though I don't want to admit it." Rima was glaring at the two, saying the word betrayer like it was the most disgusting thing in the whole world.

"Why did you two help us?" Tadase had already walked up to the two. His face was filled with anger, fear, and suspiciousness all together.

"I think it was better than leaving a poor girl get raped in front of the whole school. Why, angry that we stole the hero act?" Kukai smirked, but I knew he didn't want to say that.

"We didn't need your damn help, BETRAYER JACK." Kairi didn't say words like 'damn', but I guess he had to use it this one time.

"So were you going to leave Amu get raped? Were you going to watch the raping show and have some fun viewing as well?" Kukai was actually serious about this one.

"N-no, it's not that! We were going to wait for the right timing!" Tadase mumbled, not wanting to lose in this fight. It was also clear to me that Kukai was saying the right things, but Nagihiko, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya didn't seem to admit it.

"G-guys… calm down…" I tried to calm them down, but Tadase snapped.

"Shut up, Amu! You are NOT involved in this!" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Kukai and Ikuto's expressions changed, seeing my shocked ad hurt face. I was really hurt, since I was only trying to help him lose his temper. Tears flowed down my cheek, even though it was really acting like kid. I put my hands over my face and whimpered quietly. I wanted Nagihiko or one of my friends to say kind words to me, but all of them ignored me instead. Then a pair of gentle but tough arms carried me up in a bridal style. I opened my eyes to see Kukai with a dark expression.

"Let's go back home, Amu. You don't need to stay with friends that shout at you when it's not even your fault, or either stay with friends when you are crying but ignore you." He glared at the guardian that made a chill run through my spine.

"Hey give us Amu-chan back!" Nagihiko shouted. Why does he care about me all of sudden?

"I'll love to- but it seems like she doesn't want to go back to you guys." Kukai answered them in a very cold voice. The guardians didn't stop him to my surprise, they just let him go with me. The don't need me anymore.

~_Kukai's POV~_

Now, one question. How could they do that to Amu, even though she did nothing? Speaking of they, it is the stupid guardians. Amu had gone straight to dream land when I laid her in bed. I'm not going to let her go to that stupid school again. N.E.V.E.R spells never.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Mystery **

_Kukai's POV~_

I didn't sleep, AGAIN. That damn Easter, they sent an email that they would start the punishment routine again, starting today 3 pm. I try to get the punishment thing out of my mind by doodling and playing soccer outside, but it doesn't seem to work. I end up sitting next to a tree trunk, leaning against the hard wood. The grass is wet, but as if I care.

"Kukai, what are you doing here?" Haru came up to me, fiddling with his drumsticks.

"Daydreaming, as you can see." I gave a small smile to him and turned my gaze back to the front. It was just trees everywhere, so there wasn't something so good about it.

"You look depressed." Shou acted all normal, but I could see he was a bit worried.

"I'm fine. Just… you guys don't follow me to Easter today, alright? Stay home with Hinamori." Anyway Amu doesn't like being alone. The guardians don't like her anymore, and her parents left her on her own. It's a bit cruel to leave her in a house with nobody in it. I slowly walk back to the house, and open the door.

"You're finally back, Kukai! What took you so long? Me, Ikuto, and Amu already finished eating breakfast! You cook on your own, I'm doing it for you!" Utau huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nevermind, I'm skipping breakfast today. Just mind your own buisness, Utau." I didn't give her a second glance and went straight to my room. She'll freak out if I tell her about the punishment, so I just decided to ignore her.

"KUKAI!" Utau shrieked, but I just slammed my door shut. Seriously, give me some peace before pain.

~_Utau's POV~_

God, why is Kukai acting all pissed-off today? I slumped back down on the couch and turned on the TV. I turned to the music channel, and opened a pack of chips and started munching.

"Utau, what was that slam?" oh, Amu heard it. She sat down right next to me, and took some chips away from my packet.

"Oh, just that stupid Kukai getting annoyed with my shrieking." I didn't get why he had to say, 'mind your own buisness' to me! What was wrong with him?! I couldn't focus on the music playing, just because of what happened just now. I hate Kukai, I hate him so much!

NOT.

Of course I like him, just sometimes he's so… cold. I can't help shrieking or screaming at him when I'm frustrated about that. He should be used to it by now, but it seems like he isn't. Well, it's the stupid Kukai we're talking about, so maybe I should forgive him.

"Utau, I don't think I'm going to come back early today, so eat dinner with Ikuto and Hinamori, alright?" Kukai waves and rushes out before I can say anything.

"Where is he going? It's Tuesday, you know?" Amu asked me, but how do I know?

"Somewhere in the world." I just munch on the leftover chips.

~_Ikuto's POV, Timeskip 1 am~_

I'm up chatting with Amu and Utau. I usually don't do this, but I lost the bet that I did with Utau. It was about which team wins the football match, and I lost the bet. Uh, anyway, when is Kukai planning to come back? He left at about two-thirty, and he's still not home yet.

"Utau, when did Kukai say he'll come back?" I asked Utau, while she ate her instant ramen.

"I don't know. He just left his word that he won't be early." I noticed Amu was keep glancing at the door with these hopeful eyes. She was waiting for Kukai as well; we all are, actually.

Then the door suddenly creaked open, and we all looked up at the same time. Sure, Kukai was there, but in a horrible state. His auburn hair was soaked in red, and blood was trickling down his face. He had very deep cuts on his forehead and cheeks as well, and his skin was pale almost like a ghost. His clothes were all torn, and he had bruises, cuts, bloody wounds everywhere. He just slumped down on the floor with no energy at all. He was still breathing, but very slowly. Kukai was holding on to his right shoulder, that didn't seem to be in a good state as well.

"KUKAI! What happened?!" Utau shrieked, AGAIN, but this time I just let it pass. Amu froze on the spot, trembling, her eyes wide.

"Utau, bring some bandages and the ointment in the cabinet! Bring some towels, and a bucket of water as well!" I demanded and Utau quickly ran to the toilet.

"Kukai, you ok? Wait, Utau went to get the stuff." I gently moved his hand from his shoulder. I had to stop myself from getting very sick, because his shoulder… oh my god. It seemed like a bullet went through it several times, and it was slashed by a sharp knife afterwards. I could see his flesh, blood, and some bones that stuck out of wound.

"Ikuto, here! Is Kukai doing o-" Utau froze at the spot as she saw the wound.

"Utau, I know what you're thinking, but just out down the stuff and help me treat him. He can die any minute." She nods and hand me the bucket of water and towels. I wipe the blood with the towels as gently as I can, and wash the wound with water afterwards. Kukai winced a lot when I washed the wounds, but I can't do it any more gentler!

Utau helps to wash his hair, and I finally get to apply the ointments. We helped him change into his new clothes, and wrapped the bandages around the wounds. We did that for about 2 hours, and finally we were finished. Kukai finally got up.

"Um… I'm home right?" he looks around his room. It was a hard time to get him downstairs.

"Yeah, you are. First question, isn't it about time you teach us about your 'punishment'? How long are you going to hide this fucking thing? It's about time to tell us the truth." I folded my arms, waiting for him to answer.

"I'll tell you when it's time." He answers quietly. How long are we supposed to wait for an answer?

"Fine. Whatever, I don't care. Ikuto, lets go." Utau drags me out of the room before I could complain.

"Uta-" I try to protest, once she slams Kukai's door shut.

"He doesn't want to say it yet, Ikuto. He has his secrets to keep, and we shouldn't really bother about it. Leave him alone, and some day he'll tell us. We need to sleep now, so just go up to your room. The bet, remember? Just listen to what I say." Utau cuts of my words, and I just huffed and went up to my room. I'm going to figure out this mystery one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Dreams are useless**

_~Nagihiko's POV~_

I entered the royal garden and this is the first sentence I say.

"Hello, Amu-c-" that's when I stop myself from saying anymore. Amu-chan is not here anymore. She's never coming back, not after what we did to her.

"Nagihiko… just forget Amu already. She's with Kukai." Rima-chan says with a sad expression on her face. After that incident, nobody calls Kukai a betrayer anymore. Nobody mentions about Amu-chan either. Tadase squeezes my shoulder tightly; he knows what I'm thinking. Then the glass doors creak open and we all turn around to see who it was.

"Sorry if we are disturbing your silence, but we have something to discuss here." It was… Hoshina-san and Tsukiyomi-kun! What the hell were they doing here? I thought Tadase will glare at them or something, but surprisingly he didn't.

"What do you want?" that's what he said instead of anything rude.

"It's about Kukai. We didn't call Amu, and we hope you are smart enough to know why." Hoshina-san folded her arms, while Tsukiyomi-kun leaned against the glass walls.

"Ok… actually we also have a lot of questions." I answered instead of Tadase. We did have a lot of questions, to be truthful.

"Fine… what are they?" Tsukiyomi-kun yawned a bit, and Hoshina-san glared at him.

"What is Kukai actually doing around for Easter? He has a lot of scratches on his arms, if you look at him very carefully." I asked first. That was what I wanted to know.

"We just know that Easter gives him a thing called 'punishment'. Kukai came in with blood all over his body yesterday." Hoshina-san answered, with an expression that looked like she was thinking.

"Which Utau, you don't need to tell them." A voice very familiar was heard from the door. Hoshina-san gasped as she saw who was there. Kukai was there, with bandages wrapped around several parts of his body.

"Kukai, I told you, you need to rest!" Hoshina-san put her hands on her hips.

"Utau, I have work to do with Easter. One night is enough for resting. And don't say things about me to those useless dreamers." Kukai glared at practically everyone.

"We are not dreamers, JACK." Kairi fixed his glasses into place. Kukai smirked, folding his arms.

"You are, since you believe in all those dreams. I want to become a king of the world, I want to become a dancer… bull shit. Who really accomplishes their dream? Almost nobody does. That's why dreams are useless. Even though you want to become something, it never comes true in the end! I don't believe in useless things; I'm different from you _dreamers."_

"I know you believe in it, Kukai." Rima-chan suddenly squeezed in the talk. Kukai raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"What's the proof, Mashiro?"

"If you don't believe in dreams, what are the shugo charas behind your back?" Rima-chan pointed at the shugo charas that were now not hiding. Kukai clenched his fists.

"I… just shut up, fucking guardians! What the hell do you know about me?" Kukai shouted.

"We know that you are lying to your friends." Yaya-chan said for the first time to Kukai.

"You guys are not my friends." Kukai said firmly, but I had a feeling it was a complete lie.

"Kukai… seriously, who are these people?" a small chara with a cowboy outfit asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you at home." Kukai replied quietly and the chara just nodded. A chara that looked like Tsukiyomi-kun caught my eye.

'He's lying. You know that, right, purple hair?' someone's voice came flowing into my mind. Hoshina-san nodded at me. It was her?

'I know it. And I'm Nagihiko, Hoshina-san' I replied in my mind, and she rolled her eyes.

'Fine, Nagihiko. Call me Utau please.' She winked, and I nodded. At least I got to know that Kukai was lying to us. Another question; why should he? Kukai turned away and left like that. Nobody stopped him, not even Utau or Ikuto.

"Are we supposed to follow him, Utau?" A chara that reminded me of Rhythm asked.

"Leave him alone, Haru." Utau shook her head, and the chara shrugged.

"Hey… you guys are Kukai's charas, am I correct?" Rima-chan asked the 3 charas.

"Duh, blondie, what do you think?" a chara with the cowboy outfit spat at her. Not to mention he was blonde as well.

"You're also blonde, stupid chara." Rima-chan's face went red, boiling.

"I'm not stu-" the chara tried to say, but the quiet Ikuto-looking chara shut his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Shou." He said with a cold tone. A chill went up my spine.

"H-hai, Youri-sama!" Shou begged, and Youri huffed.

"What were you guys born for?" Rima-chan continued asking.

"My name is Haru, and I was born in Kukai's heart because of his dream wanting to be on stage. He has great singing skills and he still didn't notice that." Haru, the chara with drumsticks and a microphone introduced first.

"My name is Shou, and I was born because of Kukai's dream wanting to be a bit more brave and playful. I'm reminding you, there is nothing to do with a cowboy." Shou reminded. Then why was he wearing a cowboy outfit?

"My name is Youri. I was born because of Kukai's dream wanting to be a… animal. A cat, to be specific." Youri explained. I could tell he was the quiet type.

"Why the hell would he want to become a cat?" Rima-chan wrinkled her face. She doesn't really like cats, anyway.

"When we three were born, Kukai was locked up in a cell. I think he wanted to be free like a cat or something. And it's not that weird to have a dream like that… there is one person that has the same dream as Kukai right in front of us." Youri pointed straight at Ikuto, who didn't say anything.

"Hey, then where is Daichi?" Yaya asked. Oh yeah, where was that chara?

"At home, dating with Ran. I think he is also chatting with Miki and Sue." Haru smirked at the thought, and Shou went red as a tomato for some reason as he heard the word 'Sue'.

_~Amu's POV~_

I still can't get that out of my mind. How Kukai came in yesterday… it was like he was dead. I froze at the spot, and after about 1 hour I was able to move. I went straight to bed and just slept. But that's when I had another vision.

_I was locked up in a room with Ikuto, Utau, and the guardians. But unfortunately there was no Kukai. A few gunshots were to be heard. A few screams, shouts, exclaims were to be heard. Our charas were nowhere to be seen, except some of them. The moon was out, and every house's light went off, but we were wide awake. We all had small wounds on our body, and the blood was still flowing out. Utau was busily doing something, but I couldn't see what. Some of us banged on the door and shouted for help. But nobody came._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- kiss**

_~Rima's POV~_

"So… how long do you plan to stay in our secret place?" I asked the 'cat' and that guys' sister.

"We're just worried for Kukai. He was like a dead body walking yesterday!" Utau was really going to break into tears, while Ikuto looked guilty about this whole situation.

"Well… not like we could do anything about it. Our transformations cannot block bullets." Nagi stated, and the siblings just looked down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got some information from my sister yesterday." Kairi fixed his glasses, which meant it was something important.

"It's about that… you see, Saaya seems to have this relationship to Easter. It seems like she's the one giving the 'punishment' to Kukai. The punishment, my sis says that it's quite… bloody. They use whips, guns, poison gas, daggers, knives, chains, and other weapons just to get Kukai's blood." Oh my gosh. How could they do something like that? I mean it's-

*BOOM!*

There was a huge bombing sound right next to us. We were at the hills, because the school closes at 5 pm. I covered my eyes to prevent dust going into my eyes, and opened it again when the background was nice and clear.

Well, this is what I saw. Kukai, all bloody. He was coughing blood nonstop, and there was a freaky laugh coming from the back. It was Saaya and her gang.

"Kukai, are you alright?" It was Ikuto who ran up to Kukai to check his injuries. Then Saaya rose up her whip again, and slashed it towards Ikuto's body.

"Ahhhh!"

Surprisingly it wasn't Ikuto who screamed. It was Kukai. He wrapped his arms around Ikuto's body and got hit instead. A new cut was formed, and blood gushed out again.

"Ikuto, Kukai, Utau!" I turned around to see who was there. Amu-chan! She was here!

"AMU, WATCH OUT!" Kukai shouted as one of the girls from the gang named Sara shot a bullet towards Amu. Amu noticed the bullet, and just helplessly stood there. Then the bullet missed her by one centimeter, leaving a little cut on her arm. Utau caught Amu when she was about to faint from the shock. Then another scream was heard from Kukai and I noticed that a bullet went through his thigh. He couldn't even stand, due to the pain.

"Saaya, will you please cut out of this bull shit?!" Kukai shouted, and Saaya raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? I thought this was pretty fun." She smirked, and I could feel the Tsukiyomi siblings glaring at her.

"It's finished for today, Saaya. Just leave me alone." Kukai sighed heavily, and Saaya went away with her usual laughing. Utau ran up to Kukai once the gang went away.

"Kukai, are you ok? Well, I don't think so, anyway." She checked the wounds and took out her handkerchief.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Kukai shooed Utau away, and dragged himself to a tree trunk.

"Are you sure you want to leave him like that?" Nagi looked at Kukai who was wincing every time his body touched the trunk.

"He is sort of… independent. He NEVER shows his feelings when he doesn't feel like it. Seriously… he's very tiring sometimes, you know?" Ikuto rubbed his forehead and Utau pouted, stomping her feet on the ground.

"The ground didn't do anything wrong, Utau…" Amu sweat-dropped, and calmed a really-angry Utau down.

"How dare he says that when somebody is worrying for him! That stupid bitch!" Utau shrieked uncontrollably under Amu's control.

"Utau, if you calm down and be a good girl, I'll buy you ramen at your favorite shop." Ikuto smiled, and Utau stopped immediately.

"Ikuto… are you really going to do that?" Amu whispered into his ears.

"Yup, with your money." Ikuto answered matter-of-factly.

"You~~~~~~~~~~stupid!" Amu hit Ikuto and punched him leaving a Ikuto that was bruised everywhere. The guardians sweat-dropped, and Utau looked away. I noticed she was staring at Kukai, who was still bloody. She finally stood up and walked towards him.

~_Utau's POV~_

"Kukai… why can't you just stop this bull shit?" I asked, my arms folded in front of me. He ignored me, which hurt my feelings a lot.

"Ne… Kukai… are you going to surprised if I confessed to you?" I decided to carry on my topic.

"I guess." Oh hell yeah, he would?

"Then I guess I should just say I love you." Shit, I just said it. Uh, AWKWARD!

"… WHAT?!" ok, he did freak out. I felt my body heat up.

"I said, I love you. God, don't make a girl confess to you twice." I pouted, and I noticed Kukai was staring at me like an idiot.

"Utau… do you have a fever?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Oh god! NO, I don't have a fever! God, you are such like a kid, you idio-" then I felt my head turn and my lips touch another lip that was soft. My eyes widened immediately when I saw it was Kukai who kissed. Whatever, just enjoy.

We kissed for about 5 minutes, and pushed eachother away for air. I hugged Kukai while we were kissing, and I guess Kukai didn't care.

"I hope that was enough for an answer." Kukai panted, blushing.

"Yup, that was enough." I answered, smiling at the same time.

"I took a picture!" I heard a yelp and turned around to see Yaya with her cell phone. Oh shit.

"Kukai-tan, I called your brothers over, and they are coming right now to see the picture!" Yaya smiled evilly, and Kukai mouthed 'OH GOD GET ME OUT OF HERE!'

Then really 4 teenagers appeared, running up to the kids.

"KUKAI KISSED!" they all shouted at once, as a the oldest looking teen snatched the phone. They all stopped at once as they saw it.

"WITH HOSHINA UTAU?" oh yeah, I was a pop star. One of the brothers that wore glasses ran up to Kukai and said.

"You grow up a lot, kiddo." Kukai sweat-dropped. Oh yeah? He is my boyfriend!


	11. Chapter 11

(**I am so truly sorry for the late update… but here is a new chapter… hope you like it! ^^)**

**Chapter 11- CHARA NARI! RHYTHM PLAYER!**

_Kukai's POV~_

It's very annoying when you have to blow a secret to someone else, when you tried so hard to keep it. It's just like the situation I am in right now. Everyone, including my brothers, wants an explanation for all this… bloody hell. I sort of ran away during the punishment, and Saaya followed me out along with her gang, then I meet with the others… great, just great. At least I got to kiss Utau… so I think it wasn't that bad, huh?

But now is a different situation. Everyone is waiting to answer this particular question: What are you hiding.

"Just never mind… it's nothing, really." I told them, leaning on the tree trunk I used for support. I got shot in my thigh, and it was hard to keep balance. Not to mention I felt like inside my body was burning, due to the wounds and cuts I received from that damn Saaya.

"How can you possibly say it is nothing when you are in _that _disgusting state?" Rima wrinkled her face, and I looked away. Well, sorry I looked so disgusting.

"Yeah… it's no use hiding it anymore, Kukai. It is just useless doing all this act." Nagihiko gave me this look that said 'just tell the truth, will you?'

"I seriously don't care what you guys think." I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"You don't even care what we think? We looked for you for 2 months, Kukai!" Kaido nee-chan shouted in my face, and I felt like my ears were ringing. My body was getting hotter, and I felt a lump of blood coming up to my throat.

"Whatever… excuse me for 5 minutes… I don't feel so good." I stood up, as I felt my thigh pull me down painfully. The wound was opening up, and the pain in my body was coming back harshly. I wanted to sit down again, but just walked away instead.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Rima shouted, and I waved her off. I sat back down next to a tree that was a bit far away, and started coughing like mad again. The color red stained the wet grass, as some of the blood painted my black shirt and sleeves. I felt like inside my throat was burning, and so wanted to lay down and just faint. But that is when I heard something squeak.

I slowly lifted my head up, and saw a bunch of X-eggs surrounding me. They cracked, and the X-characters were hatched. My sight was a blur, and I felt really dizzy. I felt somebody shout in the background, as bright light shined upon the side of my face.

Amu, Ikuto, Utau and the Guardians all chara naried, and my brothers were staring at them like crazy. Amu and Utau purified the eggs, as the rest tried their best to lock the attacks. But the X-characters… they were just too strong. There were hundreds of them, all of them stronger than ever. Amu and the others were actually losing in strength and number, and it looked like they were on their limits.

_Haru… Shou… Youri… what should I do..? Help me… lend me your powers…_

Suddenly a light surrounded my body, and the wounds started to disappear. My top changed into a cool white T-shirt that had a guitar and the words 'MUSIC ROX!' on it, as my pants changed to loose jeans with silver chains hanging near the pockets. My black shoes changed into green-and-blue sneakers, as a pair of headphones went around my neck, and a microphone was held in my hand.

"CHARA NARI! RHYTHM PLAYER!"

'_Kukai! Your powers can purify eggs just by music and singing! Go on, sing! ENJOY THE RHYTHM!' _Haru shouted in my head, and I nodded. I just started to sing a random song.

_GOTTA BE SOMBODY- Nickelback _(**the song is really good…^^)**

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

I noticed that when I ended the song, the eggs were all purified and going back to their owners. I was startled, because I didn't know it will be this powerful. Haru was grinning at me when I went back to my normal form. Good thing that the wounds didn't appear again.

"Kukai… your singing voice is awesome…" Utau looked amazed, and I gave her my goofy grin.

"I won't deny it." Ikuto grinned at me. The Guardians were gaping, not sure what just happened for the past 4 minutes. Well… I'm awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**(You guys are so patient, waiting for this chapter… but I finally managed to finish my presentation! Once again, enjoy the story! ^^)**

**Chapter 12~ I'm sorry, Utau**

_Kukai's POV~_

"NOW you better explain what you are doing." Amu glared at me. My brothers went back home, leaving us alone.

"Well… the truth is-" I was about to just blurt out the secret until my phone buzzed, and a sudden shock of electricity passed through my body. I fell forward, losing my balance. I fell to the ground, my body slamming into the into it.

"Kukai, are you alright?" Utau helped me up, while I glanced at the message on the screen.

_Do you want Utau to die? You better shut the fuck up about this. We are extending your punishment time today night. Be prepared, and we will make sure to teach you a lesson._

I gulped, as I snapped my phone closed. I got out of Utau's support and walked towards the shortcut to EASTER.

"Where do you think you are going in that state?" Utau shouted at me, running towards my exhausted body.

"I have something to deal with. Stay at home for today." I walked off, and she didn't stop me.

"You are going to come back right?" she asked me doubtfully and I thought for what I should say.

"Yeah, of course." I didn't know at that time that I made a promise that I wouldn't be able to keep.

_~Amu's POV~_

To be truthful, I didn't really believe in Kukai's words. He said he will come back. But I had this feeling that he wouldn't. We all headed back home in silence. We all went to our rooms, saying nothing to eachother. I could read Utau's thoughts, and she only had one thought in her mind: Please let Kukai come back safely. Ikuto's mind was blocked for some reason, and I didn't really care because it was not like I wanted to read his mind.

I went up to my room, and flopped down on my bed. Then my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

_I was with Utau, Ikuto and the Guardians in the park. Kukai was also with us, but he looked different._

"_Why are you acting like this?! You can't do this to me, you just can't!" Utau was shrieking, and the others looked shocked. What was I doing here? Why did Kukai look so… different?_

"_I have my own reasons, Utau, and you don't need to care! I can do whatever I want; I'm not your personal slave!" Kukai shouted right back. What was wrong?_

"_How can you betray us?! Are you just going to become Easter's puppet like we did? You know how bad that is; I even warned you!" Ikuto was out of control. And I had no idea what was going on._

"_SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO!"_

"_YOU BETRAYER!"_

I woke up, my body covered with my own sweat. It was a vision again. It was always bad, but this time it was worse. Kukai was looking like he'd gone through living hell in the vision. Is something going to go wrong? This is bad. Really bad… who should I discuss this with? No, should I even talk about it?

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 3 am. I woke up too early… ugh, damn it.

I went down the stairs, and realized someone was there. It was Ikuto. What was he doing here?

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked, as his head shot up.

"I might as well just ask you the same question. But anyway… I just couldn't go to sleep." He sighed, fiddling with his violin case.

"Same here… I had a vision." I sat down next to him, as he put both of his arms around me. I was glad that the room was dark, because then he should've teased me for my face going really red.

"What was it about?" he hugged me more tightly, and I snuggled into his warm arms.

"We were all at the park. Utau was screaming something about how he could do this to her. You were shouting how you warned him about being Easter's puppet. Kukai looked like he gone through hell, and was shouting right back. You and Utau and the guardians shouted he was a betrayer. Then I woke up, covered in sweat." Ikuto sniffed my hair, then I could hear him smirk.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You smell like strawberries." I could feel my face burn, and I guess Ikuto saw it.

"I-it's not a time to talk about-" I tried to protest, but Ikuto already pulled me down onto the couch. I tried again to push him away, but his strong arms didn't seem like it wanted to let me go. Oh well… this wasn't so bad, either. I never knew this was going to be our last hug.

_~Utau's POV~_

I woke up with a start. I woke up because of this horrible nightmare; not a vision, but a nightmare. Kukai was dying in front of my own eyes. I was holding a bloodstained blade. The last word I remember Kukai saying to me is:

'_I'm sorry, Utau.'_

Why should he be sorry? He had so much sadness and loneliness in his eyes; the eyes that I never seen from Kukai. I sighed, and went downstairs to the living room.

I saw Ikuto and Amu making out on the couch, sleeping. Oh god, I had a nightmare, and when I wake up, I see my brother occupying the couch with his 'friend'? Luck is obviously not on my side today. I poured a glass of milk and gulped it all at once. When I finished the whole carton, I charged to the living room and aimed for Ikuto's head. I threw the carton with my full power.

WOOHOO! IT WAS A HOMERUN!

Ikuto shot up immediately, and then groaned when he saw me in a throwing position.

"Utau…" he glared at me, and I pretended to be sorry.

"Arere~? I was meant to hit the huge mosquito behind you, Ikuto! Of course I didn't mean to hit you directly in the face!" I gestured dramatically, as Amu stirred.

"Well, your girlfriend is up. I didn't mean to bother you guys going through a 'session'… go on, I won't disturb again." I grinned evilly, running up the stairs.

"UTAU!" Ikuto shouted from down, but I just stuck my tongue out and laughed playfully. Maybe some luck was on my side. How stupid of me… to know that was the last day luck was going to be on my side.

~_Ikuto's POV~_

Curse my little sister to have such inhuman strength. I bet that carton will leave a bruise on my handsome face. And we weren't going through a 'session', for god's sake! What the hell was wrong with her today? Oh yeah… she was _always _like that. How stupid of him to forget that.

"Uh… Ikuto, what is that milk carton lying on the couch, and why is your forehead turning blue?" she asked, and I sweat-dropped at the questions.

"Trust me, you won't want to know." I sighed, sort of laughing.

"Mou, Ikuto, just tell me!" she insisted, putting on her pouty face I couldn't resist.

"Utau threw the carton at my face, and just went saying sorry that she bothered when we were going through a 'session'." Amu went blank for a while, then instantly her face turned red and it looked like she would explode.

"I-we, I mean- we so weren't-" Amu was trying to find the right words, while I chuckled at her cuteness. I should've known that was the last hug I had with her.


End file.
